violetta22fandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Przyjaciel, piosenki (odcinek 101)
Przyjaciel, piosenki to 21 odcinek drugiego sezonu serialu Violetta. Opis Leon wścieka się na widok tego, że Diego całuje Violettę. Violetta wyrywa się z rąk Diega i próbuje dogonić Leona, ale on wychodzi. Violetta jest zła na Diega, że ją pocałował. Przez to, że przedstawienie było transmitowane, German też widział pocałunek i również wpada we wściekłość. Olga i Ramallo szybko powstrzymują Germana przed pójściem do Studia. Matias przyznaje się Esmeraldzie, że ją śledził, bo jest wściekły, że ona go okłamała. Esmeralda tłumaczy Matiasowi, że nie może dla niego pracować przez 24 godziny na dobę, i grozi mu, że zrezygnuje, jeśli tak dalej pójdzie. Wszyscy uważają, że Violetta pocałowała Diega. Violetta wścieka się na Diega, że przez niego Leon nie chce z nią rozmawiać, i ponownie każe mu zostawić ją w spokoju. Pablo zamierza odkryć, kto przebrał się za Violettę i przerwał transmisję przedstawienia. Wszyscy zastanawiają się, kto to zrobił. Francesca podejrzewa, że to była sprawka Ludmiły. Ludmiła udaje, że jest smutna całą tą sytuacją, by nikt jej o to nie podejrzewał. Violetta wraca do domu z nadzieją, że ojciec ją pocieszy, ale niestety, on krzyczy na nią, że go okłamała w sprawie pocałunku z Diego. Violetta wściekle mówi ojcu, że zaufała mu, kiedy obiecał jej, że nie wywoła żadnej awantury po tym, jak wywołał inne wcześniejsze awantury, jak te z Leonem czy z próbą do przedstawienia, i każe mu zostawić w spokoju jej życie. Angie gniewa się na Germana za to, jak on traktuje córkę. To daje Esmeraldzie kolejną szansę, by się przypodobać Germanowi. Jackie proponuje Pablo kolację na zgodę. W internecie pojawił się filmik, w którym Diego całuje Violettę i do którego dodano ujęcie zszokowanego Leona. Oglądając filmik, Leon robi się coraz bardziej wściekły i potem dzwoni do Violetty. Violetta próbuje wszystko wyjaśnić Leonowi. Leon mówi Violetcie, że ma już wszystkiego dosyć i że to już naprawdę koniec ich związku. Violetta jest załamana, że Leon z nią zerwał. Nazajutrz Francesca, Camila i Maxi podejrzewają, że to Diego wrzucił filmik do internetu. Marco mówi im, że Diego nie mógłby tego zrobić. Maxi proponuje przyjaciołom wspólny wypad do kina w dwie pary. Camila nie zgadza się. Marco potem każe Diego przyznać mu, że wrzucił filmik do internetu. Diego przyznaje Marco, że wrzucił filmik. Ludmiła każe Naty pozbyć się kopii kostiumu Violetty. Naty nie chce tego robić, bo tak zaryzykowałaby wyrzuceniem ze Studia. German śledzi Violettę i Angie. Angie przyłapuje Germana. German postanawia załatwić sobie przebranie, żeby nikt, nawet Violetta, go nie rozpoznał. German więc udaje sprzedawcę popcornu i stawia swoje stoisko w miejscach w pobliżu Studia, żeby pilnować Violetty. Lara mówi Leonowi, że nic nie wyszło na spotkaniu ze sponsorem. Pyta się go, jak mu się przedstawienie udało. Leon z pozoru mówi Larze, że świetnie mu poszło. Po tym, jak Leon poszedł, Lara włącza swój komputer i ogląda filmik z przedstawienia. Francesca i Camila pokazują Violetcie filmik. Francesca pyta się Marca, czy ten jest pewien, że Diego nie wrzucił filmiku do internetu. Rozmowę przerywa Leon. Leon mówi Diego, że on tym razem przesadził. Violetta przerywa kłótnię Leona i Diega. Pablo przerywa awanturę, bo zaraz zaczną się zajęcia. Pablo gratuluje uczniom udanego przedstawienia i ostrzega nieujawnionego rozrabiakę, który przerwał transmisję, że go znajdzie. Pablo wyznacza uczniom zadanie, w którym zajmą się fonetyką, czyli będą śpiewać po angielsku, i zrobią to w pojedynkę, w duecie albo w grupie. Postanawia, że Violetta zaśpiewa angielską wersję piosenki "En mi mundo" solo, Ludmiła zaśpiewa angielską wersję piosenki "Destinada a brillar" solo, Francesca i Marco zaśpiewają angielską wersję piosenki "Podemos" w duecie, Camila, Maxi, Naty, Andres i Broduey zaśpiewają angielską wersję piosenki "Ser mejor" w grupie, i Leon i Diego zaśpiewają angielską wersję piosenki "Euforia" w duecie. Jade śledzi Esmeraldę, która ją szybko przyłapuje. Esmeralda wściekle mówi Jade, że ma już tego wszystkiego dosyć i powie o wszystkim Germanowi. Maxi pyta się Camili, czemu ona go unika. Camila mówi Maxiemu, że zaproponował wypad do kina w dwie pary, a przecież są tylko przyjaciółmi. Camila pyta się Maxiego, czy on coś do niej czuje. Maxi zaprzecza temu i pyta się Camili, czy to ona coś do niego czuje. Camila zaprzecza temu. Gdy Naty otwiera swoją szafkę, znajduje w niej kopię kostiumu Violetty. Gregorio przychodzi i widzi w rękach Naty kopię kostiumu Violetty. Pablo zwołuje zebranie, by spróbować odkryć, kto przerwał transmisję. Angie mówi, że ten ktoś bardzo chciał zaszkodzić Violetcie. Jackie uważa, że Angie tak sądzi, bo Violetta jest jej siostrzenicą. Pablo zgadza się z Jackie. Violetta przychodzi w środku zebrania, bo Pablo i Marotti ją wezwali. Marotti mówi Violetcie, że dzięki niej oglądalność You-Mix pnie się w górę, i proponuje jej, żeby była gwiazdą portalu. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 2